Volturi Academy For the Endowed
by KatFyre
Summary: Bella finds out that she's Endowed, and transfers to the Volturi Academy for the Endowed where everything is not what it seems... normal pairings... R&R :D status: rewriting...
1. Chapter 1  A Topsy Turvy Life

Chapter 1 ~

Bella's POV-

" So you're telling me, that you think I'm Endowed, whatever that means," I asked, completely weirded out.

Just a few hours ago, my life was completely normal -well as normal as it could be considering that my mom was a supermodel, and that my dad was a billioniare, oh and don't forget the fact that my face was on, maybe just a MILLION magazines．

" Yes, something like that." The person in front of me, I think his name was Felix agreed pleasantly. He had a smile on his annoying face that made me want to punch him, but I just ground my teeth together and, as my PE teacher liked to say, sucked it up.

The stupid part of this conversation was that I knew he was right, I mean, you actually notice something is different about you when you actually witness things flying around in your bedroom when you're pissed off, right? 'Cuz if you don't then there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with you.

" Okay, lemme get this straight. I'm Endowed. My powers are: telekinesis (no duh), illusion, and shield?" I ticked them off of my hand.

" Yup. Oh yeah, by the way, the Academy term starts 6 weeks from now, and a limo will be sent to pick you up..."

" Wait a second... Where is the Academy located anyways? "

" Smack in the center of the Bermuda triangle, on a island called... lemme check... Atlantis," Felix answered looking at a piece of paper titled FAQs.

" WTF? How are we going to get there?"

" First, 5 hour limo ride to airport, I think there's going to be another girl riding with you, a 6 hour airplane ride to Hawaii, then, a boat ride with all the other newbies that will be approximately 10 hours."

" Anyways, before I leave, this is a brochure to give to your parents... remember the Academy term starts in 6 weeks, and check your email later, bye! " Felix rattled off quickly, and with a pop, vanished.

I stared, incredulous at the air in front of me, and started to hyperventilate. Okay, so that wasn't the smartest thing to do, but what would YOU do if some random guy told you that you were an "Endowed", shoved a random brochure about this "Academy", and just vanished?

Remembering the brochure, I flipped it open, and quickly scanned the page...

_Our students will learn a variety of things..._

_20 senators, 6 Nobel Peace Prize winners, 2 Secretaries of State, 3 presidents..._  
_ Classes consist of : VAP Math (Very Advanced Placement), Calculus, Biology, Chemistry, English, Literature, Grammar, Art, Free Write, Speech, Speech and Debate, and a choice of thousands of Electives..._  
So to summarize the rest of the brochure up, it consisted of mainly: Start of term, pick up/drop off by limo, and random bull.  
That night, when we were eating dinner, I cleared my throat loudly, and gave the brochure to my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan.  
" I'm accepted to this Academy..." I quickly snuck a peek at the title, " Volturi Academy for the Gifted... "

I waited quietly for my parents' reply, while mentally yelling, _UGH! Way to be enthusiastic Bella! Put a freakin' smile on your face, for Pete's sake! AHHH, what are they gonna say? HURRY UP PEOPLE! CAN'T YA SEE I'M DYING HEREEEE?_

Finally, Renee broke the awkward silence...awkwardly ( What a coincidence! ), " Is that what you really want? "

I beamed, trying to avoid a serious conversation , " Of course! It sounds nice! "

I placed the brochure on the banquet table with a flourish, proclaiming with a wave that I had spent 5 hours perfecting ( yeah, I'm that pathetic ), " Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting...the brochure! "

Charlie slid it off the table and beckoned to Renee, " We're going to the other room to decide."

I nodded and hopped off my chair, " I'll be in my room."

Back in my bedroom, I sprinted to my iMac, and hurriedly went on my email. I scanned my inbox, and sure enough, found one message from

I gaped at the address, I mean, how awesome would it be if you could prank email someone, and they couldn't prank email you back? Anyways, back to reality, I clicked open the email and a website popped up, along with a password, and instructions. I clicked on the link, and followed the instruction, and before long, I found myself staring at a document, but instead of reading it, I, being the lazy-butt I am, chose to print it out.

I waited for it to finish printing...

And waited...

And waited...

Suddenly, I heard voices on the stairs, and being the smart-ass I was, I threw a blanket over my iMac and printer. So when my parents came in, they just saw a weirdly lumpy blanket covering my computer and printer. Smart, huh?

Anywho, when they came in, Renee came over, gave me a huge bag, and patted my shoulder, " We have decided that you can go."

Charlie nodded, then handed me a bag, " Bring this along though."

I nodded, and waited for them to go out, then opened up Charlie's bag, inside was:

- 10 huge cans of Mace

- 20 smaller, key-chain attachable cans

- 50 small cans which were on necklaces

- 30 cans of pepper spray

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. For some reason, Charlie thought that muggers and rapists hid at every street corner, and always insisted that I carry around "protection"

Next, I opened Renee's bag and quirked my eyebrow at the contents:

- 20 pairs of Victoria's Secret underwear

- 4 scraps of black silk, supposedly called PJs

- 40 way too revealing evening gowns

- 30 various bras, most of which were heavily padded

- 40 miniskirts

- 1 PJ ( plunging neckline, 5 or 6 inches above the knees, just barely enough cloth to cover all the necessities, you know, looks like it should belong to a porn star...) that would give Charlie a heart attack, and which Renee said was for Pajama day or something .

- And a whole 3 wardrobes worth of inappropriate clothes

- And a note that said: Have fun at your new school!

I giggled at the contrast between my parent's gifts, and packed both in suitcases. The next day, I bound the 100+ papers into a thick booklet, and put it in my over-sized purse along with several notepads, highlighters, pen, and pencils. I was prepared... to go to the park and read through the booklet. dun dun dun dunnnnn...


	2. Chapter 2 Edward

Chapter 2 ~

BPOV-

Okay, so I don't think you would want to hear about the boring hours I spent reading, and taking notes on 100+ booklet do you?

So here are the basics:

- Principals: Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi

- Vice Principals: Jane, Alec, and Demetri Austen

- My teachers:

Classifying: Eleazar D'vries

Endurance: Emmett Cullen

Mind: Jane and Alec Austen

Physical: Felix Chabot

Shield: Carmen D'vries

Normal Subjects: Rosalie Hale

Doctor: Carlisle Cullen

- Dorm: East Wing, roommates: Alice C. and Bree T.

- Dorm on the right: East Wing, people: Edward C., Jasper H., and Deigo S.

- Dorm on the left: East Wing, people: Rosalie H., Angela J., Kate F.

I felt cramped, so I stood up and stretched. I felt my iPhone vibrate like crazy in my bag, so I retrieved it, and looked at the screen.

_One new text message._

I opened it and read...

_Greetings new Endowed!_

_Since I know Felix has told you that the term_ _starting in 6 weeks, I have to apologize on his behalf. The term is actually starting in 2 weeks..._

_Sincerely, _

_Aro Volturi_

WTF!When I get to that Academy, the first thing I'm going to do it kick Felix's butt. I mean, 2 WEEKS isn't enough to prepare for a few YEARS away from home!

I sprinted to my dark blue Porsche, and gunned the engine. I probably destroyed a few lawns, and stop signs, but THIS WAS A REAL EMERGENCY! Okay Bella, calm down...

I finally arrived at my destination... insert suspenseful music here... THE MALL! I went to the food court and bought a cup of coffee. Then, I hit the stores.

About 10 hours later, I dragged my poor, aching body into the driver's seat, and dumped all 30 of my shopping bags in the backseat. At home, I dumped out all the clothes I had bought in a corner, and, after showering and brushing my teeth, quickly fell asleep on my nice, comfy, down-filled bed...

_I ate a cookie, and another one, and another one... Suddenly, one of the cookies started to dance to Justin Bieber music... UGH! Shut it off, I hate Justin Bieber... I have no idea why, but I smashed the cookie... ahhhh...no more Bieber music..._

" _BELLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!" another cookie called out... _

I suddenly woke up, and started to drag myself out of my nice warm bed... Nah, I don't have that kind of self-denial. I snuggled back under, then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

I woke up suddenly, as ice-cold water cascaded around me, and formed a pool around my body. I immediately jumped out the bed and ran into my bathroom, hurriedly stripping, and jumped into the hot bath. I relaxed, and after 30 minutes, got out and toweled myself off. I dressed in a Chanel sundress and curled my hair. I slipped on my fluffy white Ralf Lauren slippers, and hurried downstairs, "MOM! DID YOU JUST DUMP A BUCKET FULL OF ICE WATER ON MEEEEEEEEEE?" I yelled.

"Hello, dear," Renee looked innocently at my angry face, "That was you? Oh I am SO sorry, Bella. I thought that the bed was empty already, since I already called your name just about...mmmmhhh...maybe a BILLION times?"

I looked at her confused, "I never...OH YEAH!" I remembered the cookies from my dream...

"OMG!" I ran back to my bedroom, and groaned, as I saw the shattered remains of my alarm clock.

I stared at it, until something caught my eye. It was the pile of clothes I had thrown into the corner of my room. I rushed over and ecstatically started to pack, folding clothes, and piling them in suitcases. When I was finished, my whole entire wardrobe stuffed in 10 huge suitcases, and my makeup in a buttery Louis Vuitton purse. I stacked everything in a corner of my room, and walked into the kitchen, my destination? The cookie jar. When I reached paradise, also known as the cookie jar, I grabbed a few cookies, and headed out the door, munching away happily. I went to my favorite hair salon, and got my usual mani-pedi, and a trim. I had nothing to do, so I decided to go people-watching. I took my purple notebook, and a gel pen, and flipped to a fresh page. I saw a tall woman with caramel skin an dark hair, who I dubbed, Cookie number 27. I'm not too original, so I just call all people I stalk, Cookie number insert number here. I stalked CN27, and followed her into a nearby mall. She immediately makes a beeline to Barneys, and I write everything she does down in my notebook. After a few minutes, I got bored and ditched her. Yup, I have an attention span of a horse... I smell cookies! Yum :)

I raced to this bakery, and bought a box of cookies, and a bottle of milk. When I finished, I went shopping, and bought my first-day of school outfit: Creamy white D&B dress, and a white belt with a gold buckle. I also bought a pair of golden gladiator sandals, and sparkly white clips. I'm obsessed with sparkly clips, and basically buy all that I can lay my hands on.

1 week and 6 days later, I was dressed in all Burberry, and had crammed the last of my suitcases into the stretch limo that had appeared in my driveway this morning. I brought along all my electronics, and prepared myself for a long, and boring 5 hour ride. For once, or twice, maybe three...in my life, I was wrong. As soon as I climbed in, I was literally POUNCED upon by a small girl, who looked rather like a pixie...

"HI! I'M ALICE CULLEN, AND IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!" The girl, Alice yelled out. Looks like someone drank too much coffee this morning... should I ask...?

"NOPE! I NEVER DRINK MORE THAN 20 CUPS OF COFFEE EVERY MORNING!" She squealed, as the limo started backing out the driveway.

"…..." I replied intelligently,"errr..."

Let's just say, my ride to the airport was anything BUT peaceful. For one thing, I found out that Alice was a physic, but she can't see everyone's future. She also liked to apply makeup on other people, as I soon discovered, and as you can probably tell already, she was ADDICTED to coffee.

As soon as we got to the plane pad, we met up with a few other people: Mike Newton, Angela Johnson, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen ( one of Alice's numerous cousins ), and Jessica Stanley. I didn't really notice though, my eyes had already spotted the nearest bakery, and I was making a beeline for it when, in my cookie-induced haze, I crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" I said, and looked up.

I found myself staring at the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...just the plot...and the descriptions...mostly...**

Chapter 3 ~

"Sorry," the boy who, rudely bumped into me said smoothly.

"Okay..." I said inching towards the bakery, "I'll just-"

"Attention! All passengers who are flying in the private jet, please board" the airport's PA system crackled.

I groaned, and started walking in the direction I came from. I was busy thinking about the cookies I'd seen in the display cases, so I didn't notice the boy I had bumped into earlier was going the same way was me.

"Hey, um...are you stalking me?" I asked, noticing him for the first time. He had coppery hair that looked so silky...

"No...I'm one of the passengers..." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." My cheeks reddened.

When we reached the jet, I quickly found Alice, and asked her, "Do you know that guy who was walking next to me a few minutes before?"

Alice nodded, her eyes serious, "Yeah, he's my cousin Edward, and he is such a player. He has a girlfriend for every day of the week. Seriously. You should stay away from him, Bella."

"Ahh...sure," I said, seeing a girl named...Jenny...no wait, Jessica Stanley sidle up to him.

When we boarded I stared in amazement around me. The inside of the jet was like NOTHING I had expected to see. There was plushy floor-to-floor carpeting, sofas clustered around a huge plasma T.V, and...a snack table. My mouth began to water as I saw trays upon trays of cupcake, cakes, chocolate, candy, and, best of all, cookies of every flavor and texture imaginable. There were double chocolate, white chocolate, sugar cookies...I started to reach for them when...

"BELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alice hollered in my ear.

I looked at her, probably with a dumb look on my face, "What?"

"Do you know, there isn't ANYONE on this jet who is willing to model for -" Alice stopped in the middle of her rant, and a calculated look spread over her face, " maybe not everyone..."

Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and towed me to the bathroom... the rest is too painful to write... the only detail I'm going to give you are that there was a bunch of shrieking heard from the bathroom, mainly from me.

5 hours later, Alice made everyone sit in chairs to watch her presentation. The presentation was of the dresses she had designed over the years, many of whom where VERY revealing. I stepped out onto the makeshift catwalk Alice had assembled and started down the whole length of it.

**SRRY! This chapter was kinda short...but the next chapter will be Edward's POV. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Landing

Chapter 4 ~

Edwards POV -

_This is the life, _I thought contently, blowing up another alien on my DS. The ride had been rather peaceful, when all of a sudden...

"EVERYONE! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE ROTUNDA! OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" My hyper cousin, Alice yelled into the room.

I rolled my eyes as I followed the thin trickle of curious people into the vast rotunda. There was a makeshift catwalk, planted directly in front of the bathroom door. Rows of chairs were arranged in front of it, and Alice stood in front of the catwalk, tapping her foot impatiently.

When everyone was seated, Alice announced, "Okay, so I'm going to be a fashion designer one day, and I need ALL of the practice I can get. So without further ado, I present my newest line: Paris!" ( I know, not very original... )

Music started to blast from the speakers that surrounded the Rotunda and the girl I had bumped into this morning stepped out. My mouth dropped open as she sauntered in, wearing a silk dress. The silk was black, and VERY tight, showing off her curves. The top part started just above her chest, and ended diagonally across her calves. Near the bottom of the dress, the silk there was layered, and ruffled. When she turned back, my mouth almost dropped open; Her back was almost completely bare, and ribbons criss-crossed over her pale skin, making it look luminous...

During the rest of the "show" I had to prop my jaw against my hand to stop my mouth from dropping open. The highlights of the show were: a blood-red satin dress dripping with ruffles, a sky-blue silk trimmed with white laces, and a white chiffon dress.

Suddenly, the captain's voice was heard over the loudspeaker, "We are going to land in approximately 30 minutes, please prepare to land."

Bella's POV-

After the captain's announcement, everyone drifted off, back to their own places. I was forcefully dragged back to the bathroom by Alice, who made me wear one of the dresses that I had modeled. When I walked out of the bathroom, I stood in front of the snack table, tapping my chin with my finger, trying to decide which cookie I should try first.

I was just reaching for the white chocolate immersed sugar cookie when I felt arms slide around my waist, and a velvety voice whispering in my ear, "Nice to meet you too."

I turned around and found myself staring into brilliant green eyes, inches from my face.

**Okay, I'm so sorry about the length... it's shorter than my other ones...The next one will probably be crazy long though... REVIEWS :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Boats :

**One word ... REVIEWS :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight :D**

Chapter 5 ~

Bella's POV-

I felt blood rush into my cheeks, and my heart rate pick up. I was going to faint..._NO BELLA! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY CONSCIOUS AND TELL THAT SUPER-HOT GUY EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK OF HIM!..._

I steeled myself and opened my mouth, hoping for the best. A sudden image of those cookies he made me miss filled my vision, and then, I could only see red. _Why does that jackass keep on being so freakin' PUSHY?_

"Umm..." I raised my eyebrow at him, "What are you doing?"

He looked surprised at my reaction, and didn't answer. Sighing, I removed his arms, and stalked towards a private room. I went in, and sat down on a chair, _UGH! He's such a jerk, and a stalker...But his arms were really comfy... AGHHHH! SHUT UP! WAIT. WHY THE HECK AM I TALKING TO MYSELF? _

Suddenly, the loudspeakers crackled on again, "Attention all passengers! Please prepare to land in 5 minutes."

I jumped up, and ran out of the room, almost knocking over 2 people making out. I turned to yell at them, and saw that they were Jessica Stanley and...Edward?

I walked away, my hurt feelings quickly transforming into anger. _Well, 2 can play this game_, I thought grimly, and I looked around. I spotted a semi-cute boy standing in the corner, and started to walk in his direction. Pasting a smile on my face, I walked over to him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi! What's your name?"

Turning around he replied, "Jasper Witlock..."

I smiled and held out my hand, "Bella Swan!"

Jasper takes my hand and shakes it, smiling slightly. There was an awkward silence, in which I scrambled desperately for something witty to say.

"Umm...Do you like cookies?" I finally broke the silence.

"Yeah...Which kind is your favorite?" He said, equally awkwardly

"I love so many kinds," I gushed, "but absolute my favorite was the cookie-cake my mom baked for me once..."

"Cookie-cake?" He cocked his golden head to the side.

"2 jumbo sized chocolate chip cookies, with toasted marshmallow in between, and melted chocolate all over..." I almost drooled at the memory, "it's really good."

"How do you manage to stay so thin?" Jasper blurted out, then, embarrassed, looked at the ground and reddened, "You don't have to answer that," He said hastily.

"Uh...I exercise alot?" I offered feebly.

"Ahh..." Jasper didn't look convinced.

For some reason I started to giggle, and pretty soon Jasper started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked between bouts of giggling.

"I don't know...Your laugh is infectious," Jasper shrugged.

After that, talking became WAY less awkward, and I actually began enjoyingmyself. When the yacht finally came, I was surprised.

"I thought it was supposed to come after another hour," I said, bewildered.

"It has been one more hour, Bells," He said, ruffling my hair.

Embarrassed, I looked down, and my face grew hot.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jasper said kindly.

My head snapped up, and I stared at him. "How do you know I'm embarrassed?" I asked, surprised.

He laughed and replied, "For 2 reasons. One, you blushed, and two, I can sense people's feelings...It's my 'Endowment' "

"Ahh..." I answered weakly.

"Yeah..."

We strolled into the yacht, and I stifled a gasp. The yacht was luxurious, there was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and numerous passageways fanned out from the main lobby. There was 2-3 doors in each passageway, and they all had gold embossed numbers on them.

Suddenly, I felt my feet leaving the floor as a super-hyper human whirlwind engulfed me. Alice. I sighed, and waved good-bye at Jasper. He smiled and mouthed _Good Luck_ before he vanished from my sight.

"BELLA! I GOT A VISION ABOUT THE YACHT ROOM ASSIGNMENT! AND GUESS WHO IS MY ROOMMATE?" An extremely high-pitched voice squealed into my ear.

"Hmm...Let me guess...Me?" I said sarcastically, I was so not looking forward to spending 10 hours being Bella Barbie, the other 4 hours were reserved for taking a nap (hopefully).

"Yup!" Alice literally bounced off the wall as she zoomed around, examining the suite. It was pretty big, and the bedroom contained 2 queen sized bed, each with its own nightstand and lamp. The ground was covered in what seemed like clouds, and there were 2 large wardrobes and dressers. Although the color scheme was a bit girlish, soft shades of light pink, the overall effect was nice; It felt as if we we're standing on a fluffy pink cloud. I sighed and flopped down on the bed closest to the window, and was about to drift off to sleep when-

"Bella! What are you doing?" Alice's face loomed ominously in front of me, hands on her hips. She looked kinda like an angry fairy...

"Bellaaaa... Don't you know you need to change into pajamas, and take a shower before going to bed?" Alice said with a disapproving shake of her head, "Now SCRAM!"

She shoved me into the bathroom, and tossed a pair of silk scraps at me. I caught them in midair, and upon closer examination, noticed that they were one of the many lingerie my mom had packed for me.

10 minutes later, I had finished showering and changing into my "PJs". I was just about to step out when Alice shoved me back in, "wash your hair, and then call for me."

I found a bottle of green apple scented shampoo and conditioner, then got to work, washing my hair carefully. I found a hairdryer on the counter, and while using a brush to untangled my wet hair, I also blew it dry. Finished, I called for Alice.

Alice came barreling in and did up my hair. Confused, I asked, "Umm...Alice? Why are you doing up my hair, right before I'm going to go to sleep..."

"What? Who told you, you were going to go to sleep? The boys next door are coming over to watch a scary movie with us!"

**OKAY :) Didja like? REVIEW :D NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY AWKWARD ;) **


	6. Chapter 6 CookieHaters

******OKAY :) Didja like? REVIEW :D NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY AWKWARD ;) ****  
****2-4-6-8 who duz i appreciate? REVIEWERS :D****  
****DISCLAIMER: i dun own twilight, if i did, i wouldnt b riting this, would i?**  
Chapter 6~  
BPOV~  
"W-w-what?" I stammered, automatically covering myself up with a fluffy white towel, and blushing furiously, "I better go change..."  
I attempted to sidle past her, but she grabbed my wrist, "NOT SO FAST MISSY!"  
I cocked my head to the side, confused. The only reason why Alice would so this to me was...  
"ALICE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME" I yelled, attempting to run away again.  
"NOPE! I'm just trying to get you a love life..." She said, her eyes suddenly glistening.  
"Hey! How do you know I don't have a love life already?" I asked weakly, feeling just a tiny bit guilty that I was making this frail- WAIT! BELLA SNAP OUT OF IT!  
"Because I read..? DUDE! You're in a bunch of my favorite magazines, and last time the paparazzi checked, you didn't have a love life, other than when this random fan ran up and ATTEMPTED to kiss you..."  
"So...Your point is...?" I said, half afraid of the answer.  
"YOU NEED TO GET A LIFE!" Alice replied, a huge smile on her face.  
I looked at her, confused at her sudden cheerfulness. She just winked at me, then skipped out of the bathroom, dragging me along. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door, and the confusion cleared from my eyes, and panic replaced it. I struggled to try and get away, but Alice, surprisingly, managed to hold on to me with one hand, and with the other, opened the door to reveal...Edward and Jasper standing awkwardly in the hallway. I immediately stopped struggling, and started to blush furiously, as I felt Edward's brilliant green eyes burn a hole through my bare back. Alice, oblivious as always, gestured them inside. With a whoop, they barged in, and threw themselves either on the bed or on the piles of beanbags littering the previously clear floor. I edged away, but Alice, her hand still latched vice-like around my wrist dragged me with her. She walked over to the movies cabinet, towing me along, and chose a movie. I looked at the cover and paled. There was blood splattered all over it. I remembered the first time I watched a scary movie, I had nightmares for a few YEARS. The movie was called...Barney and friends.  
Alice popped open the VCR, and placed the CD in. She turned off all the lights, and made me sit next to Edward. She placed us so close, that I could feel the heat radiating from his arm. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and saw him side-peeking back at me. I immediately blushed and looked away. I tried to compose my features, but I think I kinda looked retarded. The movie started and I groaned inwardly. Watching Barney and Friends really put me off of scary movies. As soon as I heard the first scream, I scooted closer to Edward, and whimpered. I felt him put his arms around me, and a comfy warmth enveloped me. Suddenly, the movie was interrupted by the sound of a someone pounding on the door. Startled, I screamed, and basically jumped onto Edwards lap, and quivered like one of those yummy jellos you see in buffets. Instead of shoving me off, like I had expected he would, he, being the creepy perverted cookie hater he was, decided to wrap his deliciously warm arms around my waist, and rested his head onto mine. Me, being the cool chillaxed person I was, decided to jump off of him, and give him a huge lecture. I tried to get up nonchalantly but instead, managed to trip and fall flat on my face.  
"AHHAAHHHHHHH" I yelled when I felt myself being picked up by my legs.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Alice laughed evilly, "YOU LOOK SO FUNNYYY"  
"SHUT IT, PIXIE" I yelled annoyed, and tried to swing myself in her general direction, I swung my fist at her and...missed, managing instead to punch myself in the face.  
Suddenly I felt myself being lowered to the ground, and I tried to land gracefully, coaxing back the years of ballet lessons...wait, that probably wasn't a good idea cuz I managed to break at least 2 of my bones every other lesson on a GOOD day...So instead, with a splat, I landed on the floor, spread eagle style.  
**SORRY . I know that this chapter was kinda late but...ya know...PARENTS...sigh...OH WELL...R&R :) or barney's gonna haunt you for the rest of your lifeee MWAHAHAHAH :) jkjk **


End file.
